Avec des Si
by Emerys08
Summary: ... on referait bien la fin de "Kings of the Highway". Parce que même si les épisodes suivant sont génial sur le moment on aurait préféré que cet épisode ce termine autrement.


Salut tout le monde,

Me revoilà avec un petit one shot parce que la fin du dernier épisode de la saison ne m'a pas vraiment plu (et parce qu'on a tous espéré une autre fin ^^).

Voilà donc ma vision des choses. Je sais que l'épisode est sorti il y a un moment déjà mais je n'ai pas trouvé le temps de l'écrire jusqu'à maintenant.

Alors Bonne lecture

Et n'oubliez pas : REVIEW !

X

Avec des Si… on referait bien la fin de "Kings of the Highway"

X

Fuir le plus vite possible et le plus loin possible avant qu'il ne la rattrape. Elle courrait sur le sol inégal de la forêt, priant pour ne pas trébucher parce qu'elle le savait, s'il la rattrapait, elle était morte. Liz entendit les pas de l'agent Ressler la rattraper. Don pensait qu'il pourrait la garder en sureté, qu'il pourrait blanchir son nom. Mais elle, elle savait qu'il n'y arriverait pas, il était trop droit et trop noble pour pouvoir jouer au même niveau que leur adversaire.

Courant de plus belle, poussée par l'adrénaline et la peur de ce qui lui arriverait si elle venait à être attrapée, Liz passa sous les branches d'un arbre attrapant l'une d'entre elles, avant de la lâcher. Par la suite elle se sentirait surement coupable du cri de douleur que Don lâcha lorsqu'il reçut la branche en pleine tête, mais pour le moment, la seule chose qui lui importait était la distance entre lui et elle.

Elle eut un sourire victorieux lorsqu'elle prit de l'avance sur son poursuivant. Sourire qui disparut lorsqu'elle dut s'arrêter au sommet d'une falaise plongeant vers une rivière en contre bas, très loin en contre bas.

\- Keen, haleta une voix derrière elle.

 _Et merde !_ Elle se retourna lentement, restant malgré tout prêt du bord, elle savait que c'était la seule raison pour laquelle Ressler ne s'était pas avancé plus.

\- Allez Keen, tu dois venir avec moi.

\- Je ne peux pas, répondit Liz.

\- Je peux t'aider, rassura le rouquin.

\- Non, Don, tu ne peux pas.

Puis, elle prit une grande inspiration et sauta. Ressler se précipita en avant mais trop tard. Il ne put qu'observer son ancienne collègue plonger dans l'eau boueuse de la rivière, 15 mètres plus bas. Des agents le rejoignirent à ce moment-là.

\- Monsieur, nous avons arrêté l'homme et nous avons trouvé une mallette avec lui.

Au moins il avait Dembe et peut être quelque chose qui les aiderait, soit à innocenter Keen, soit à capturer Reddington.

\- Amenez une unité canine, je veux que les berges de cette rivière soient vérifiées, ordonna Ressler.

Les agents acquiescèrent et firent demi-tour alors que Ressler observa l'eau s'écouler rapidement, la force du courant sans doute augmentée par les pluies récentes. Pourvu que Keen s'en soit sortie, car sinon Reddington aurait leurs têtes à tous.

X

Liz nagea comme elle put et réussit à crever la surface de l'eau. Observant autour d'elle, elle s'aperçut qu'elle avait été emmenée plus loin qu'elle le pensait. Elle rejoignit la berge et réussit à se hisser dessus maladroitement. Elle devait rapidement se remettre en marche, trempée comme elle l'était, si elle s'arrêtait elle risquait l'hypothermie. Mettant la capuche de son sweatshirt pour essayer de garder sa tête au chaud, elle commença à marcher droit devant elle priant pour rapidement trouver une route ou un abri.

La nuit était tombée depuis une bonne heure lorsque finalement Liz remarqua des lumières au loin, rassurée à l'idée d'être proche de la civilisation, elle accéléra un peu, grimaçant lorsque ses muscles protestèrent douloureusement. C'était une petite ville qui semblait calme, malheureusement l'heure tardive avait eu pour conséquence la fermeture de tous les magasins et les cafés de la ville. Et elle ne voyait aucun téléphone public. Se résignant, elle continua d'avancer espérant trouver une grange ou un abri où elle pourrait passer la nuit.

\- Vous me semblez avoir besoin d'aide, remarqua une voix douce derrière elle.

Liz se figea de peur avant de jeter un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, s'assurant que son visage restait caché. L'homme semblait être un prêtre et il se tenait à l'entrée d'une église qu'elle n'avait pas remarquée, sans doute à cause de la fatigue.

\- Venez mon enfant, invita l'homme, une tasse de café bien chaude vous fera le plus grand bien.

Liz hésita un instant. Est-ce que l'homme l'avait reconnu ? Allait-il appeler le FBI dès qu'elle serait entrée ?

\- J'ignore qui vous êtes et ce qui vous effraye à ce point, remarqua le prêtre. Mais je peux vous promettre que vous serez en sécurité dans la maison du Seigneur.

\- Est-ce que vous avez le téléphone ? demanda finalement Elisabeth.

\- Bien sûr, assura le prêtre.

Liz acquiesça alors et accepta de le suivre. Le vieil homme la guida alors vers le presbytère et l'invita à s'asseoir devant la cheminée qui s'y trouvait. La jeune femme ne se fit pas prier, ôtant ses chaussures et ses chaussettes et frottant vigoureusement ses pieds qui commençaient à devenir bleu. Le prêtre s'approcha alors d'elle et lui tendit un téléphone sans fils. Elisabeth le remercia avec un léger sourire et composa le seul numéro qu'elle connaissait et qui pourrait éventuellement lui permettre de contacter Red.

\- Mr Kaplan, c'est moi.

\- Grand dieu, Elisabeth ! Où êtes-vous ? Raymond a appelé il y a une demi-heure pour savoir si nous avions des nouvelles de vous ou de Dembe.

\- Je… je crois qu'ils ont eu Dembe, remarqua Liz avec la voix tremblante.

\- Ce n'est pas grave ma chère, nous le libérerons bien assez tôt. Mais vous, où êtes vous ?

Liz ignorant tout de l'endroit où elle avait trouvé refuge, demanda au prêtre avant de répéter les indications à la vieille femme.

\- Tenez bon ma chérie, on va venir vous chercher.

\- Merci, murmura Liz les larmes aux yeux.

Puis la jeune femme raccrocha et rendit le téléphone au prêtre qui lui tendit une tasse de café bien chaud. Puis l'homme repartit dans une autre partie de l'église pour revenir avec des serviettes et surtout des vêtements secs.

\- Vous devriez vous changer, remarqua l'homme de dieu. Ce ne sont pas des vêtements de haute couture mais au moins ils sont secs. Et j'ai aussi trouvé un sweatshirt à capuche.

Liz eut un léger sourire à cette remarque et accepta les vêtements avec un remerciement. Puis le prêtre la laissa seule, annonçant qu'il allait lui trouver quelque chose à manger. Liz attendit un instant s'assurant que le prêtre était vraiment parti avant d'enlever ses vêtements trempés. Elle se sécha vigoureusement avant de passer ses nouveaux vêtements, un peu trop grands pour elle, mais ils étaient chauds.

Une heure plus tard, elle était en train de manger une soupe bien épaisse, lorsque l'on entendit des voix dans l'église. Liz se tendit alors, prête à fuir s'il s'avérait que la personne présente voulait la tuer.

\- Lizzie !?

Cette voix, elle la connaissait. Lâchant sa cuillère, elle sortit du presbytère suivie par le prêtre pour rejoindre la nef. Red était là. Elle se précipita vers lui et l'étreignit avec force. Une étreinte que Red lui rendit avec tout autant de force.

\- Lizzie, soupira le criminel soulagé.

\- Ils ont eu Dembe, Red, et je n'ai rien pu faire. Je suis désolée, sanglota la jeune femme en s'écartant de lui.

\- Ca ne fait rien, dès que nous aurons des informations sur l'endroit où ils le détiennent, nous irons le chercher. Et la mallette ?

Liz ne répondit pas mais elle baissa la tête de honte, donnant à Red toutes les réponses dont il avait besoin. Mais il ne chercha pas à blâmer la jeune femme et l'attira contre lui, elle avait bien assez subi pour aujourd'hui. Levant les yeux, Red posa son regard sur le prêtre qui l'observait avec une certaine tension. Il l'avait reconnu, bien sûr. Qui ne le reconnaissait pas après que le FBI ait fait circuler sa photo dans tous les journaux ? Le laisser en vie serait risqué, il pourrait appeler le FBI dès qu'ils seraient partis d'ici. Mais il ne voulait pas attrister d'avantage Lizzie et il savait que la mort de l'homme de foi l'affligerait. Il le salua donc d'un signe de tête avant d'entrainer Lizzie vers la sortie. S'il ne pouvait pas empêcher l'homme d'appeler la police, il pouvait au moins mettre un maximum de distance entre eux et les forces de l'ordre.

Il sortit de la vieille bâtisse et aida Lizzie à monter dans la voiture avant de prendre place à côté d'elle. Puis il ordonna au chauffeur de monter le chauffage au maximum. Il pouvait sentir les tremblements de la jeune femme. Avec un soupir, il se redressa légèrement pour pouvoir enlever sa veste, puis il attrapa la couverture posée sur le siège à côté de lui et les enveloppa tous les deux dedans, attirant la jeune femme, incroyablement docile, contre lui.

\- Ca va aller, Lizzie, je vous le promets.

Mais la jeune femme se contenta de secouer vivement la tête avant de se blottir un peu plus contre le flan de Red.

\- C'est moi qui ai demandé à Samar de vous localiser. C'est à cause de moi si le FBI a su où nous étions. C'est à cause de moi que l'on a perdu Dembe et la mallette.

\- Lizzie…

\- Je savais que vous ne m'auriez pas laissée seule, à la station essence. J'ai très vite compris que vous étiez en danger et… Je n'ai pas réfléchi. La seule chose à laquelle je pouvais penser était que je devais vous sortir de là. Peu importe le prix. Et Maintenant… la mallette n'a aucune importance, mais Dembe… Il va m'en vouloir tellement, murmura la jeune femme.

Red se pencha vers elle pour embrasser sa tempe tout en laissant son pouce caresser l'épaule de la jeune femme.

\- Il vous en voudra probablement autant que je vous en veux, remarqua doucement Red, c'est-à-dire pas du tout.

\- Vous n'êtes pas… déçu ?

\- Pas par vous Lizzie, jamais par vous.

Red embrassa de nouveau sa tempe et observa la jeune femme tomber dans le sommeil. Puis il fit signe au chauffeur de lui passer un téléphone et composa le numéro d'Aram. Le jeune homme allait lui fournir des explications.

\- Aram, claqua la voix de Red, tout en faisant attention de ne pas faire trop de bruit. J'aimerais des explications sur ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui et j'aimerais aussi savoir où est Dembe.

\- Mon… Monsieur Reddington, bafouilla le jeune homme.

Il était toujours nerveux lorsque Red l'appelait mais là c'était encore pire.

\- Des explications Aram ! Maintenant !

\- L'… L'agent Ressler est venu me voir ce matin et il m'a demandé de vérifier son ordinateur, il pensait qu'on l'avait piraté. C'était en fait l'agent Navabi qui l'avait utilisé…

\- Pour me retrouver, oui. Ce que j'aimerais savoir c'est comment ce cher Don a pu trouver notre localisation.

\- Il m'a assuré que l'agent Keen serait en sécurité, bafouilla le jeune homme.

\- En sécurité ? La Cabale a des agents partout, remarqua Red, elle n'aurait pas tenu un jour en captivité. Qu'importe je reparlerai de ça avec vous plus tard.

Il eut la satisfaction d'entendre Aram déglutir bruyamment.

\- Maintenant je veux savoir où est Dembe, annonça-t-il.

\- Ils l'ont emmené dans une prison de haute sécurité à Quantico, répondit le jeune homme.

Red ne chercha pas à en entendre plus et raccrocha. Aram l'avait profondément déçu sur ce coup-là. Baissant son regard sur Liz qui avait glissé jusqu'à avoir la tête sur ses genoux, il s'assura rapidement qu'elle ne faisait pas de fièvre et donna des instructions au chauffeur pour rejoindre au plus vite une maison sûre d'où il pourrait échafauder un plan capable de sauver son ami le plus précieux.

Bientôt, les deux êtres qui avaient le plus de valeur à ses yeux seraient en sécurité et bien assez tôt la Cabale comprendra son erreur de l'avoir défié.

X

Fin

x


End file.
